The Powers that Be
by Werewolf of Suburbia
Summary: Full summ, inside. Voldemort and Harry must battle, but this war has far worse reaching consqeunces if the Light side loses. For the Powers that Be have entered this fight, and it won't be pretty, let me tell ya...


Summary: The Powers that Be. That's what they're always called, collectively. But what are _they _exactly? And are they capable of taking on Human form? You bet. And they're collecting for the biggest showdown you ever saw. And where are they collecting? Well, the badder sides are collecting in one of two places: Durmstrang academy, or the Dark Lord Voldemort's side. But the "good guys" always were the better strategizers. "United we stand Divided we fall" is not just a saying. It's a truth. And the good guys are proving it by collecting all in one place, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This shall be a war nobody will ever forget, not for a million years to come…..

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, and I'm wasting my time writing on this site, because I don't want to make a million dollars. Yup, and did I forget to mention that I live in Hogwarts, am leader of the entire nation of unicorns, and have a thestral lover? I think we all know better then to think any of us lot on this little website own anything even to be CONSIDERED a copyright. We can only dream….

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a very special school. Why, because it had Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter? Because it's Headmaster was the leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore? Well, no. True, it could claim that where no other school could, but that is not why it is special.

It had several special students amongst their number, although they weren't aware of just HOW special these students were. They knew they were special only by what they gleaned from their appearance. Which is special enough, at least to the others around them.

These students all had WINGS, for starters. Ranging from gold and sliver to white and bronze, they were twice the height of the individual student who had them. They also had ears and tails, although again they differed according to the student themselves. They were also in all 4 Hogwarts Houses.

Amber, who had brilliant golden white wings, and a matching set of white wolf ears/tail, was in Hufflepuff. She had beautiful sea-green eyes and strawberry blonde hair that was short in style. Not that any one minded.

Her best friend was Brittany, who was in Slytherin. With blonde hair and brown eyes, she was an okay girl as far as appearances went, however she command attention with sliver wings and with a phoenix tail. She had phoenix ears too, although they weren't visible, just like a real phoenix's were. Her blonde hair was arranged like a phoenix plumage on top of her head.

Russell was Amber's little brother. His wings were pure white, and he had unicorn ears and tail. His hair, which was a horse's mane, was brown in appearance, which matched his dark brown eyes very nicely. He was a Gryffindor.

In Ravenclaw, as a balance to everyone, was Russell's friend Ryan, who had bronze wings and the tail and ears of a clouded leopard. Ryan was blue-eyed and had light sandy-blonde hair.

Also amongst the special students was Mort. Mort, short for Mortus, had black wings and the ears and tail of some sort of black dog. His eyes were deep obsidian, and his hair matched. Mort was also in Slytherin. Had anyone been aware of who Mort really was, they probably would've found it fitting.

None of these students were who they led others to believe them as. They were far more powerful and far more ancient then even Albus Dumbledore. They were, as known collectively, the Powers that Be.

As it was, they were waiting for just the right moment to reveal their true selves, including their true forms. They had liked being Human while it lasted, but they had a purpose here, and they couldn't procrastinate.

* * *

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Gryffindors in the Powers' year, gave them the opportunity they were waiting for. They got into yet ANOTHER argument.

"For your information, Ronald…" started Hermione.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I don't want this information…" Ron practically sneered.

Amber bashed her head into the tabletop before her, removing her dinnerware for better access. She did this repeatedly enough that, not only did it gain the entire Hall's attention, but caused Brittany to fly over to make Amber stop by holding her head.

"Those two are even worse then James and Lily, and given how bad Lily's attitude towards James and his pranks were, that's saying something." Amber told her best friend with a groan, looking like she wished nothing more then have Britt let go and thus resume her head bashing.

"I'd noticed. You forget, Amber dearest, that it was I who saw James and Lily get together, have a kid and die. I have also seen those two get together. If for no other reason then because I'm well aware of your stubbornness." said Brittany dryly.

Everybody's mouths dropped open, and many pairs of eyes widened as what both girls had said really penetrated them.

"You knew my parents?" asked Harry breathlessly, eyes wide. "But it should be impossible, you're no older then I am!"

"In our human forms, we look no older then we want. In our true forms, we are ageless. And we have certainly been around longer then any of you Mortals." Russell replied.

"And I'll have two know that if you don't quit arguing and just get together already, I'm personally locking you in a closet and sending for one of my cupids to make you, painfully." Amber informed Ron and Hermione, who looked like they didn't know whether to blush or look insulted.

"Now see here…!" started Hermione, but she never got to finish.

"Of course I will. As Love, I will have you two together whether you do it my way or your own." Amber interrupted.

Silence and gaping galore.

"Love? How are you Love? Love is a human emotion." asked McGonagall.

"Only because we let you feel it. I am Love, same as Brittany is Fate and Russell Life. Mort is Death and Ryan is Destiny and that's all there is to it." Amber replied.

Many people paled at this revelation, and several fainted. Dumbledore actually fell off his chair in shock.

"You're…You're…" he stammered.

A flash of simple light later, the 5 people they once knew disappeared, and in their place stood their true forms.

* * *

Amber had changed from a plane Jane girl with nothing spectacular in body, to a voluptuous young woman, her hair lengthening to a length that left it cascading down her back in a gentle strawberry blonde waterfall to pool at her ankles. Her slightly tan complexion went to being a fair pale that made her glow and even more beautiful as her form took a more dainty air to it.

Brittany, too, became more dainty and curvy. Her hair was shorter then Amber's, down only to her waist, and her complexion, while fair, was less so then her friend's and slightly darker.

The boys, too, had changed. All became more handsome, and rugged, with lean bodies that just screamed muscle and power. Their hair stayed relatively the same length, and their complexions became lighter or darker as suited the person…er, power.

All grew a couple of inches, ranging from about a foot for Russell to about 2 or 3 inches in Brittany's case.

All had called their individual weapon to them as well. Mort stood with his scythe, Ryan with his crystal ball, Brittany with her Tarot cards. Russell's sword and shield stood next to his sister, who now carried a spear and a bow and arrows with her.

* * *

It took several moments before anyone in the Great Hall could speak again.

"Why are you here?" asked Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor, softly.

"I've been sleeping in the same dorm room as Death!" exclaimed Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, in shock and some slight horror.

"And you have no clue how tempted I was to take you, on several occasions." Death intoned darkly. Destiny smacked him.

"We are here because Harry is here, as well as Dumbledore and many others. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but a war is brewing, and it is not like you think. You see nothing but the so-called "war" between light and dark, Harry and Voldemort. It goes far bigger then that. While we gather allies and prepare ourselves, our darker counterparts gather at Durmstrang or Lord Voldemort's side."

"Counterparts?" echoed Harry.

"My sister, Hatred, and her friends, Misery, Corruption, Pain, and Greed. They are the 'darker' side as opposed to us 'lighter' powers. And this is not a good thing, that they are gathering. They are attempting another takeover the likes of which has not been seen since the time of Atlantis, and should they succeed this time, the whole Mortal world is doomed."

"Atlantis! But isn't Atlantis supposed to be just a myth?" exclaimed McGonagall.

"To you, yes. To us, no. The reason it no longer exists is that was the last time my sister and her cohorts attempted takeover. Sad as is was, Atlantis was the main power source of the time, and it was destroyed in the resulting war. What remained was buried under the sea for the rest of eternity, and the surviving Atlantians killed. There were so few, and they were all so heavily battle-scarred, and I'm talking mentally, not physically. Hatred and her friends do not play with their so-called 'toys'' bodies, they much prefer the mind."

The others all shuddered as Amber recalled those memories.

"That was NOT a pleasant time for me, you know. All that work….I should probably consider myself lucky the fun of paperwork hadn't been invented yet." Death complained.

"It's always the same complaint with you, isn't it, whenever anybody should bring up Atlantis. Get over it Mort, for crying out loud! It was more then several centuries ago! It's over, and thus, just give up!" Russell…er, Life, snapped at his fellow Power. Several people shifted uneasily, well aware that the conflicting Powers could easily destroy them and the whole of Hogwarts if they so desired.

Brittany…Fate smacked them both upside the head.

"Now is NOT the time to have your petty arguments you two. Save it for AFTER we managed to take down that demon Russ and Ambs unfortunately must call sister and her minions, otherwise they will succeed in the very goal we are trying to prevent them from having!"

Both of the Powers looked completely abashed at this scolding, and muttered, "Sorry." Love sighed as she continued with her explanation.

"Anyway, getting back on topic….." she stated. "There is a prophecy that states that Harry and Voldemort are destined to battle one another, and that, in classic cliché, this world ain't big enough for the two of them. Brittany was the one to deliver that prophecy through the abilities of Sybil Trelawney. It was delivered in the presence of Albus Dumbledore, and overheard by Death Eater Severus Snape, who in turn told Tom Riddle, alias, Voldemort. All of which was planned by Ryan."

Life took over for his sister. "This prophecy holds a truth. Harry and Voldemort must battle, and one must triumph over the other. However, there is more to it then just a simple showdown between leading forces. With Bridgett and her companions now siding with, and helping, your feared Dark Lord, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are as good as dead. Both have power, even if Harry's remains untapped at present, but as Mortals, not even they can stand up to the force that flows through all Powers, even those who use it for bad."

Everyone looked extremely alarmed by this. Many had gawked at Trelawney and glared at Snape, but the info about the delivery of a prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort had been forgotten in light of these new developments. They had plenty of reason to worry, however. The fact that several Powers that Be, stronger then any of them could ever hope to be even put together on their own, but even double that together, was siding with Voldemort was very worrying. There would be no way for them to defeat him now.

"Rest assured that, as alarming as this piece of information is, you do have help." Brittany spoke over the mutterings and outcries of the Great Hall. "That is why we are here. Whether Voldemort or his allies will know of Bridgett and her friends' true identity is unknown. However, the fact that Voldemort will know of their power is a certain. And he will use this power for his own ill-gotten gains. What he doesn't realize is that once he is finished with Bridgett, he cannot simply kill her. As an Immortal, it would prove an impossible task. Not to mention that Bridgett and her friends are far more powerful then even he, and is simply using him in their own conquest for world power."

"We, Love, Fate, Destiny, Life and Death do not agree with Hatred and her followers' ideals. And we cannot simply sit back and watch the Mortals who fight for good get slaughtered at their hands and the hands of their current vessel. We come here to befriend you, to get to know you, and have you get to know us as normal Mortals like yourselves. With friendship backing us, a true power that holds no bounds, our forces combine with your own powers to combat and overcome the opposition's." said Mort.

Amber took over once again. "Bridgett has tried this only one time in the history of mankind. We overpowered her and defeated her. What Bridgett fails to realize is that, while her own powers are strong, especially combined with others who follow her, like Misery and Pain, she is nothing compared to us. She, Russ and I came from the same parents, but we did not inherit the same power levels. I have received the most power from them, although why this is remains unknown to me. Even Russell, who would be considered 3 years younger then her by human standards, gained more power from our parents. She drew the short straw, so to speak, when it came to power."

"Bridgett refuses to acknowledge this. She has always been manipulative and horrible, especially where Amber is concerned, and our parents always gave her lee-way where they would not Amber or I." continued Russell. "Whether or not this is because they do not see what she is, or because they are afraid of her, I do not know. Nor do I really care. What I care about is the fact that every time Bridgett goes spare like this, Mom and Dad have their backs turned and it's up to Amber and me to deal with her and clean her messes."

"Half the time, you two suffer the consequences for her actions." noted Ryan dryly. Brittany smacked him.

"Do you always have to be this tactless?" she asked. "They don't need reminded!"

Seeing the questioning gazes, Love, a hurt look in her eyes—which made several people want to do something, anything really, to make it go away—decided to explain.

"As stated before, Hatred is manipulative. And this includes our parents. Many a time, Bridgett will do something drastic within the Mortal Worlds and make it look like one of us did it, and they immediately start in on us. They never even get our side of it, and we have concrete alibis each and every time!"

"What has Hatred done?" asked Neville.

"Well, a good example you would all know would be Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort." commented Mort.

Several people gasped, more from the usage of the name then anything else, as jaws dropped at the implications.

"Voldemort is a product of your sister?" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"Quite. Tom Marvolo Riddle had a very unpleasant life. His father abandoned him—thanks to Bridgett and her powers—and he was left to an orphanage after his mother died after childbirth, an action by the combo of Pain and Misery. While at the orphanage, he was the social outcast, weird because of his accidental magic. Misery and Hatred worked together, as they often times do when they have a particularly nice victim, and made Tom's childhood Hell." started Russell.

"I tried numerous times to become an influence in his life, but Bridgett's hold over him prevented me from getting anywhere near him. When he came to Hogwarts, I tried again, and again I failed. Throughout Tom Marvolo Riddle's life, I kept up my attempts to get to him, up till he graduated. After that I stopped trying, both because I realized Bridgett would never let me anywhere near her little Mortal "toy" and because I saw that, the more I tried, the more influence Bridgett was having on him." continued Amber.

"So things were left as they were, till Brittany and Ryan had a double vision, that depicted the carnage Voldie's first little war was going to cause. They also saw the union between pureblood and muggleborn in the marriage of James Potter to Lily Evans. When they saw baby Harry James Potter nearly kill Voldemort by reflecting that curse, they realized what had to happen. Amber had already by this time set her sights on better people, so to speak, and promised to see what she could do. As Love, Amber is capable of not only making you Mortals fall in and out with one another, having you die alone or with your soul mate, but of seeing if you are truly compatible with the other you are joining up with. Amber was not about to make James and Lily go for one another if they weren't compatible." Mort continued.

"Time passed. Mortals came into existence thanks to Russell; Mortals cease to exist thanks to Mort. Then, James and Lily came to Hogwarts and met up with each other. James also befriended the lonely werewolf Remus Lupin, the pureblooded Sirius Black, and the near-squib Peter Pettigrew. And it was hate at first sight. Things got even harder when Amber's neglected Mortal--as we call him—Severus Snape became a target for James and his friends, now pranksters known the school over as the Marauders." Brittany picked up.

Several people gawked at Snape, who looked shocked himself.

"Neglected Mortal?" he echoed.

"I should've paid better attention to you, realized that Misery and Pain had chosen a new victim all their own to pass the time while they waited for their turn with Tom, which they were no longer really getting as Hatred became the most prominent—albeit hidden—figure in his life. I'm so very sorry Severus." Amber did indeed look and sound very miserable about how she had overlooked Snape. No one commented on the use of his first name—she was a Power for Merlin's sake!

"She's tried to make it up to you, but Misery and Pain had already left their mark, and Amber couldn't really do anything. As it is, she is still working on completely removing their stain. And no, I'm not talking about that Mark." commented Russell.

"Well, if you're trying, then I suppose I forgive you. You haven't been a horrible student while you were here, so I can't hold anything against you."

"That reminds me, we need to have a chat, you, me, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Harry. But we'll get to it later. We also need to bring Peter to this little meeting." Brittany commented.

* * *

Harry looked excited, as did his friends.

"You mean Sirius is free?"

"He will be. We are Powers are we not? We can easily summon him here and free my agent, no sweat. We haven't done it sooner because certain events needed to play out and then we were incognito, so it wouldn't have done well." replied Death.

"Agent? How is Sirius your agent?" asked Ginny.

"What is his alternate form? What creature parts do you see on me? What is his family name? Sirius Black is my agent alright; he just doesn't know it yet."

"How so?" asked McGonagall.

"Sirius is a Black, a family I have always used for my purposes, because that's who they are. Furthermore, his animagus form is a Grim, which is, of course, my animal parts. Grims are death omens after all. Sirius is my agent, just not so much so as the rest of his psychotic family. Thankfully, he'll be a bit more controllable because he's not as inbred as the rest of his relatives."

Several people sniggered at Death's tone and choice of words. A couple of others—a certain blonde among them—looked insulted and indignant.

* * *

"I have a totally off subject question. Did you know the founders?" asked Susan Bones curiously. She got smirks in response.

"This is not our first time at Hogwarts. We were sorted and taught during its grand opening as well. We have always come back to integrate ourselves amongst Hogwarts' student population, although not quite every year. We were there with the founders, we were there with Tom Riddle, and we were there with the Marauders. We are here now." commented Fate brightly.

"Meaning, yes, we knew the founders. And I, for one, am astonished at how twisted their images, particularly Sal's, have become to modern day wizards." said Destiny dryly.

"How have they been twisted?" asked another student.

Love sighed. "Another time, perhaps. We have a difficult task ahead of us, and we need to focus on what will help us get that task done. Our first task is to free Sirius Black, and see that Peter Pettigrew receives his justice. Fear is another of Hatred's Minions, and I'm astounded we let her get that far with Peter in the first place. He shouldn't have been the one to turn to Voldemort."

The students looked disappointed. Life couldn't help it and replied, "Well, Salazar never had a thing against Muggles or Muggleborns. At least, not like today's so-called Purebloods. He hated certain Muggles and Muggleborns, but he had very good reason. They either tried to burn him at the stake, or went on rampage killing many people, similar to Voldemort, if not a bit more barbaric. And Salazar Slytherin certainly wasn't evil by any stretch of the imagination. That Basilisk Harry killed off wasn't meant as a purging tool, but as a guardian of Hogwarts, to protect it and its inhabitants. All four founders left an animal guardian, you just aren't aware of it."

The purebloods looked astounded. Their fabled founder hadn't a single problem with the Muggles? Love smirked, having heard their thoughts. And Life's.

"I honestly think all this Muggle-Wizard stuff is crap. Magic is the only difference between you two, and even that bridge can be crossed—look at squibs! I personally think that after this war, you should meet with the leaders of your hidden world and the leaders of the normal one and combine. Certainly that's how it was before. Wizards only went into hiding during the normal folk's stage of burning witches. And that stage is long gone now. Most think your "kind" is the coolest thing on the planet. Many, many stories are always being written on wizards, vampires, werewolves…" she stated.

Most of the staff and students gawked at the suggestion. The Powers rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Anyway…" commented Fate as she waved a hand. Everyone gawked as a man they thought dead appeared before them from thin air.

Peter Pettigrew gave a squeak as he realized where he was, and attempted to transform into a rat to escape. Key word there: attempted.

Oh, he transformed alright, but he didn't escape. Death shot out a hand and had it closed around the rat's tail before he gone more then two steps. The rodent began squeaking anew with fear.

"What's your hurry Wormtail? Need to get back to Voldie so soon?" he asked lightly.

Destiny snorted and glared in a corner.

"Go away Fear! And take back a message to that idiot you call a friend that we have gotten wise to her plans and that if she stops now while she's ahead, then we won't hurt her so badly." he called loudly. Everyone watched as he shot a beam of light in to the corner, exposing a black haired girl with dark blue eyes. Said eyes were glaring right back at Destiny. As she opened her mouth, Destiny sent another beam at her and she vanished with a whirl of misplaced air.

As the girl disappeared, the rat seemed to calm down some. Certainly it wasn't panicking any more.

"Now, who wants to be a part of the rushed trial of Peter Pettigrew?" asked Death almost gleefully.

Ron, Harry and Hermione's hands went up instantly. Ginny followed, as did Severus, Minerva and Albus. Draco Malfoy, too, held up a hand.

"Great!" said Life happily, and clapped his hands. There was a flash of light, and then the Powers, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Severus, Minerva and Albus weren't there anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, in several other locations, several people were being surrounded by similar lights. Minister Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Delores Umbridge, and Remus Lupin found themselves suddenly in a court room with Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Tied to witness chairs were Sirius Black and, much to the surprise of everyone not from Hogwarts, Peter Pettigrew. A vial of Truth Serum sat innocently on a table between them. And standing proudly on either side were 6 winged people with animal parts.

"Okay, what in the name of Merlin is going on here!" demanded Fudge.

"A trail." came the bright reply form one of the winged ones, a girl with wolf attributes….

* * *

There. Finally finished. Next, the Trail of Sirius Black! Review please?

Werewolf of Suburbia


End file.
